


Family

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone needs a hug sometimes, F/F, Fluff, hug, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “We’re family Doctor.” You cemented, your hand gracing the bottom of her chin as you slowly angled it upwards. Meeting her gaze once more you smiled, pouring as much love and affection into your features as possible. “We look out for each other.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> This is just a little drabble i wrote on tumblr in 30 minutes to try and brighten an anons day! This hasn't been proof read.  
> Just thought to share this here as well because heck- who doesn't need a hug!  
> There's a couple other drabbles on my blog that I don't usually share here, so if you need your day brightening some more you can find a link in my profile.  
> Stay awesome!

You stared silently at the Doctor as she quickly made her way around the TARDIS, her hands flying across the controls as her eyes remained fixated on an invisible space before her. The walls around you hummed with energy as the central column rose and fell with a soft whine, the gold light flickering as you hurtled through the vortex.

The Doctor sighed loudly as she hesitated, her hand shaking as she hovered over a lever. You frowned as you shuffled forwards silently, your eyes gracing her features as her eyes became lost. Slowly her gaze narrowed as she flinched unwillingly, her brows drawn high as she scrunched her face up into a far flung look of morose. 

“Doctor?”

Your voice carried softly across the room, its presence dragging the Timelord from her mind as she jumped away from the console in surprise.

“(Y/N)!” The Doctor exclaimed, her hands wrapped around themselves as she shifted anxiously. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Yaz?”

You shrugged as you moved closer, your hands brushing against the edge of the TARDIS’s console. “Couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come check in on you.”

“Me?” The Doctor scoffed, her hands thrown wide animatedly as she turned her attention back to the console. “Nah- I don’t need checking in on. Thanks for the thought though. Always so kind, did you know-”

“Doctor.” You interrupted, your eyebrow raised. “You don’t need to lie to me.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You sighed as you were brushed off again, the Timelord returning her full attention to the dials which lined the console. Although she appeared busy with shifting hands and a steady focused gaze, you knew she was truly diverting your attention. She had done it before, countless times when you and the fam had pressed her on her past. You frowned to yourself as you watched her shrink away into her cocoon once again, her emotions hidden beneath a false exterior.

Deciding that pressing the topic would get you nowhere you skipped around the console, your feet faltering as you stood before her. The Doctor froze as she tilted her head towards you, her eyes drawn inwards suspiciously.

“When was the last time you had a hug?” You asked innocently, her fingers brushing against the cool metal of the console.

The TARDIS seemingly beeped in agreement around you, the shrill sounds erupting from the walls as the Doctor stood upwards abruptly. Gasping at the air she rolled her eyes, seemingly choosing to ignore the sentient ship.

“Oh-Uh.” She frowned as she brought her hand to her chin, the back of her nail trailing the edge of her lips. “Lets see.”

“If you’re having to think about it then that’s definitely too long ago.” 

The Doctor bristled as she stepped backwards, her hand pressing against her chest as she feigned a shocked expression. Smirking knowingly she nodded towards you. “If you wanted a hug-”

“I’m not the one who needs one.” You cut in.

The Doctor blinked slowly as she lowered her hand, her eyes softening as she visibly slumped. “Oh.”

Smiling you stepped forwards, your hands raised hesitantly as you tilted your head for approval. The Doctor nodded slowly before surging forwards, her hands encircling your waist as you pulled her in close. Bodies flushed you closed your eyes as you felt her press her face into your shoulder, her lips delicate against your skin. You could feel the muscles in her body relax as she sighed loudly, almost hear the rushing of blood as her hearts hammered away against her chest.

“Ah.” The Doctor sighed pulling you from your reverie. “I think I’m more of a hugger this time around.”

You laughed, unsure as to the meaning of her comment. Squeezing her tighter you pressed your lips against her ear, smirking as her shoulder twitched at the proximity. “I’m not going to push but I just want you to know that I’m here for you.”

“You’ve been closed off these past few months.” You paused, your tongue rolling over your lips as you tried to approach the topic carefully. “and then after what happened on Gallifrey I-”

“Please-” The Doctor interrupted, her voice weak and muffled against your skin.

“Sorry.” You apologised. 

Just as you had thought, the wounds were still too raw.

Sighing loudly you pulled her away from your embrace, your hands clamped down on her shoulders as you gave them a delicate squeeze of affection. “I just-”

The Doctor watched you with wide eyes quitely, their surfaces shimmering in the low light of the TARDIS. All that emotion she was hiding just skimming the surface, allowing you a preview to the depths her turmoil and hurt spread. You knew then and there that you just wanted to protect her, to wish away the pain and hug her until it all went away. The Doctor was strong, a bright light in the darkest of nights. She didn’t deserve this, any of this.

She deserved to be happy.

“I want you to know that you’re not alone.” You decided on your voice firm as you rubbed your hands up and down her arms. “I know that you’ll open up eventually, sometimes we all just need a little time.”

“Oh!” You suddenly remembered, your hands falling away as you pointed at her accusingly. “And even though Graham and Ryan aren’t with us now, it doesn’t mean that they don’t want to hear from you!”

The Doctor smiled sadly as she nodded, her eyes falling to the floor as she stared down at her feet. It was so uncharacteristic to see the Doctor deflated, her usually bright smile missing from her features. Her body curled inwards on itself as she seemingly shied away from the attention, from the pain. You hated seeing her like this.

“We’re family Doctor.” You cemented, your hand gracing the bottom of her chin as you slowly angled it upwards. Meeting her gaze once more you smiled, pouring as much love and affection into your features as possible. “We look out for each other.”

Your words seem to hit home as the Doctor’s back suddenly straightened, her eyes lifting as a bright smile grew across her features. Your heart hammered away in your chest as you watched her glow brightly before you, the darkness which plagued her features before dissolving away. 

“I’m glad you stayed.” The Doctor sighed, her hand reaching upwards to pull your own away from her chin. Slipping her fingers between your own she squeezed them tightly, the unspoken words of gratitude carrying in her actions. “What would I do without my (Y/N)!”

You laughed as she kissed the back of your hand, your heart fluttering in your chest for a moment. Rounding back on the controls, the Doctor released your grip as she returned to her usual dance around the central column. Hesitating, the Timelord beamed as she kicked a leaver with her foot; a custard cream dispensing before her.

“Well for starters you’d be custard cream-less.” You jibed as you watched her bite into the biscuit. “Those things don’t refill themselves you know!”

“Oi!” The Doctor smirked, her gaze dipping to your lips briefly. “I said thanks!”


End file.
